Godzilla (CrakaboLazy Edition)
Note: That this is not an original game, but rather a reimagined version of a game that has already been released (Godzilla). The creator wanted to make his own version to state his ideas on how the game could have been better. With that said, we hope you enjoy this article.'' ''Also Note: This game isn't part of the 'Armageddon '''series. This is part of the normal Godzilla series. ''Godzilla ''(also known as ''Godzilla: The Game ''or ''Godzilla VS) is a 2014 video game developed by Natsume and published by Bandai Namco Games for Playstation 4. The game is based off the Godzilla ''franchise, created by ''Toho. It was first released on December 18, 2014, only in Japan. It was released on July 14, 2016 in North America and on July 17, 2016, releasing around the same time of Shin Godzilla. Gameplay In ''Godzilla ''you control monsters to destroy cities and fight against eachother. Monsters are able to move around freely, and use various light, heavy, moving, and special attacks. Characters can also defend against attacks, and some can jump and even fly. God of Destruction Mode In God of Destruction Mode you take control of a monster and proceed in a campaign of destruction. You have three choices, Come Ashore (Godzilla 1989), Invade (Anguirus, Kong, Rodan, King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Gigan, Megalon, Mechagodzilla, Biollante, SpaceGodzilla, Destroyah, and the rest of the Godzillas), and Defend (Mothra, Jet Jaguar, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Super Mechagodzilla, and Kiryu). Occasionally, the player will be briefed by either the G-Force Operator or the leader in charge of the city. In this game, they talk much less, and you can skip their conversations if you're tired of them. The leader in charge determines the dificulty. This is the mode where you can unlock characters. Some need special requirements to face, but most just appear randomly during the campaign, and are unlocked upon defeat. Come Ashore Serving as the game's main campaign, players play as Godzilla, and go through the story by completing various objectives, from destroying certain buildings, to defeating other monsters. As you fight and destroy, you increase in size and power. Invade After completing Come Ashore, you unlock and can play Invade. This is very similar to Come Ashore, but you get to play as a monster that isn't Godzilla. Defend After completing Come Ashore, you unlock and can play Defend. Unlike the other two modes, players defend the city from other monsters. If too much of the city is destroyed, the player loses. VS Mode Play local or online and fight against up to four players in monster battles. Any kaiju that you have unlocked in God of Destruction Mode ''are available in VS Mode. Kaiju At the start of the game, every character, with the exclusion of Godzilla (1989), all the monsters need to be unlocked. *Godzilla **Godzilla (1989) **Gojira (1954) **Burning Godzilla (1995) **Legendary Godzilla (2014) **Shin Godzilla (2018) *Anguirus (2001) *Kong (2017) *Mothra (1992) **Mothra Larva **Mothra Imago *Rodan **Rodan (1956) **Fire Rodan (1993) *King Ghidorah (1991) **King Ghidorah **Mecha-King Ghidorah *Hedorah (2004) *Gigan **Gigan (1972) **Modified Gigan (2004) *Jet Jaguar *Megalon *Mechagodzilla **Mechagodzilla (1974) **Super Mechagodzilla (1993) **Kiryu (2003) *Biollante *Battra **Battra Larva **Battra Imago *SpaceGodzilla *Destroyah *Monster X **Monster X **Keizer Ghidorah Trivia ''TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Godzilla Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Natsume Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2014 Category:2016